Bigfoot Muay-Thai
Bigfoot Muay-Thai ( ビッグフットムエタイ Biggufuttomuetai, literally Bigfoot Muay-Thai, or "Bigfoot Art of Eight Limbs" ) is a fighting style developed on the Calm Belt island, Ape Island, by the legendary Bigfoot folk-hero and former chieftain, Sun Wukong. After being assaulted by a crew of fishmen pirates known as The High-Tide Pirates, Sun Wukong went about studying the fishmen's method of fighting, Fishman Karate, and began trying to develop an effective counter-measure against it; ultimately adopting a few Fishman Karate methods in the process. After succesfully developing a fighting style that would best suit his people, Sun Wukong later went and taught it to his Bigfoot brethren, who in turn, used it to fend off the pirates from their home, and succeeded in protecting themselves from any further threat. The techniques used in Bigfoot Muay-Thai consist of eight points of contact, much like the real life equivalent (two fists, two kicks, two elbow strikes, and two knee strikes.) Additionally, and what sets it apart from Muay-Thai itself, is the use of a Bigfoot's tail as a point of contact as well; though this only applies to those who were born with tails. The attacks are named after -----, and the fighting style is meant to inflict as much injury and pain to the opponent as possible, in the hopes to end the fight quickly, before any serious harm is done to the user or whatever s/he wishes to protect. In order to do so, practitioners of Bigfoot Muay-Thai usually require a large height, so that they may force the entirety of their body weight into each strike they make; effectively ensuring that each blow is as dangerous as the next. Additionally, a more advanced style can be achieved through years of practice, where upon learning this form of Bigfoot Muay-Thai, the user can fight with his/her instincts alone; thus reducing the time used up in a fight by not having to think about what they're doing. It's often times been considered a watered-down form of using Kenbunshoku Haki, or even nicknamed as "Battle Clairvoyance." In some cases, users of this advanced "Battle Clairvoyance" will also implement Kenbunshoku Haki, in order to increase the effectiveness of their skills in battle. So far, the most notable users of Bigfoot Muay-Thai have been the legendary folk-hero and chieftain, Sun Wukong, and the infamous cook for The Jolly Pirates, "Monkey Man" Hanuman. Interestingly, despite being half Bigfoot himself, "Eclipse" Yeren of The Collosal Pirates has never been shown using Bigfoot Muay-Thai himself; possibly because of his great pride in his size, strength, and Devil Fruit. While it may also be because he grew up elsewhere, away from Ape Island, this may hint at the fact that not all Bigfeet know Bigfoot Muay-Thai; either by choice, or because of other lesser known restrictions. Technique Lists Hanuman = Hanuman, having spent his youth on Ape Island honing his prowess in Bigfoot Muay-Thai, is considered an expert practitioner of the fighting style. Over the course of the two year time skip, Hanuman improved his skills to the point where he can now use the adept techniques of Bigfoot Muay-Thai. |-| Rose Glory = As Glory is a crewmate and friend of Hanuman's, she became accustomed to witnessing Bigfoot Muay-Thai being used first hand. And so during the two year time skip she spent with her captain and the Red Hair Pirates in the New World, Glory used her memories of Hanuman and Bigfoot Muay-Thai to self teach herself in how to use the fighting style; thus a huge testament to Glory's innate skills as a martial artist and warrior. Despite being capable of learning the basics of the style and the techniques themselves, Glory's smaller human body makes her unable to fully make use of them in battle. As such, Glory compensates with the speed she receives from Soru to increase her weight and the damage dealt to her opponents. It is currently believed that Glory is weaker than Hanuman in terms of their usage of Bigfoot Muay-Thai. |-| Sho = Much like Hanuman, Sho had grown up on Ape Island, despite the dangers of a human link being on the island. As a result, Sho is a skilled user of Bigfoot Muay-Thai. |-| Masa D. Tora = As Sho's captain and a powerful martial artist in his own right, Tora has come to learn how to use Bigfoot Muay-Thai thanks to his Perfect Copy ability and experiences with Sho. Thanks to this, Tora has become another great example of a human using Bigfoot Muay-Thai, despite the physiological differences between the two races. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Martial Art